Andai
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Andai kita lahir di dunia yang berbeda." kata si seniman. Si count menyanggupi, tapi kata agamanya hal itu tidak mungkin. Namun apa salahnya untuk bermimpi. [Untuk tantangan ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA. LeoRio.]


Da Vinci's Demons (c) David S. Goyer. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Awas spoiler untuk musim dua. Untuk tantangan **Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta** yang diselenggarakan oleh Ambu di FB.

* * *

><p>Ini sudah memasuki pelayaran bulan kedua. Hiruk pikuk terdengar di seluruh penjuru kapal. Para awak bekerja lebih rajin dari biasanya, terutama Zoroaster. Itu semua dikarenakan, kalau Da Vinci tidak salah perhitungan, mereka akan tiba dipelabuhan barang satu atau dua jam lagi. Da Vinci sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung dengan para awak. Ia lebih memilih duduk dan mensketsa bersama musuh bebuyutannya yang tengah terbaring lemah di kasur di sampingnya.<p>

"Hei, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Dasar kerbau!" sapa si seniman.

"_Artista_." Sapa si _Count_ balik. Riario mencoba bangun untuk duduk dengan kepayahan, namun ia kerap kali jatuh sampai Da Vinci membantunya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Salah-salah kau tidak bisa jalan lagi." Nasehat Da Vinci. "Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai daratan."

"Baik sekali kau untuk mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakiku, _Artista_." Goda Riario, "Dan kupikir kau membenciku."

"Aku _memang_ membencimu, _Count_. Tapi kalau bukan karenamu, aku pasti tidak ada di sini." Jeda sebentar. Da Vinci tidak tahu apakah pantas membicarakan topik mengenai _soal itu. _Tapi melihat Riario biasa saja ... sepertinya tidak apa-apa. "Setidaknya aku bisa membalas dengan memastikan kalau kau akan mendapat pengobatan yang layak begitu kita sampai di pelabuhan."

"Kau baik sekali, _Artista_. Terima kasih."

"Simpan sentimentalitasmu. Aneh mendengarnya."

"Ini cuma formalitas."

Hening menyelimuti mereka lagi. Da Vinci kembali fokus pada buku sketsanya. Riario sendiri hanya mengamati sekitar—mengingat betapa terbatasnya gerakannya saat ini—dan sesekali bersenandung dengan suara kecil. Da Vinci sebenarnya mendengar suara senandung Riario yang enggan ia akui, merdu sekali (tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakannya di depan orangnya langsung. Mau jadi apa dia, makanan paus?). Da Vinci jadi semakin tenggelam dengan sketsanya.

"Kau sedang apa, _Artista?" _tanya Riario setelah beberapa saat. Ia butuh teman mengobrol untuk mengurangi sedikit mabuk lautnya.

"Sketsa,"

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Tidak."

Percakapan selesai begitu saja.

"Kau tidak perlu manyun, _Count_. Kalau sudah selesai nanti juga akan kuberi."

"Aku tidak manyun."

"Biasanya orang-orang akan manyun."

"Aku bukan Nico."

"Aku tidak bilang Nico."

"Temanmu yang besar, kalau begitu."

"Zo tidak begitu. Dunia bisa kiamat kalao Zo sok manyun-manyun imut! Menjijikkan!"

"Sialan! Kau pikir akau tidak mendengarmu?!" Zoroaster menyahut dari luar. Da Vinci menertawainya namun matanya masih tidak meninggalkan buku sketsanya.

"Apa itu desain senjata?"

"Kalau ini desain senjata maka aku tidak akan memperlihatkannya padamu, bodoh."

"Ya, ya, tentu saja. Maafkan kebodohanku ini, _Artista_." Seru sang _Count_. Ia bersandar pada kasurnya lagi sembari memperhatikan si seniman. Seniman aneh yang keunikannya tiada duanya. Seniman mana lagi yang mau repot-repot ke ujung dunia hanya karena mitos dongeng anak-anak? Mungkin hanya Da Vinci orangnya. Ia juga cukup bodoh untuk mengikutinya hanya karena tidak mau kalah.

Leonardo Da Vinci memang unik, harus ia akui. Penampilannya tidak menyerukan penampilan seorang seniman sama sekali—lebih-lebih insinyur perang—lebih mirip kriminal tukang sodomi. Tapi idenya—idenya luar biasa jenius dan menggairahkan.

(Sungguh pemilihan kata yang aneh, pikir Riario kemudian).

Dari sejuta orang unik di dunia ini—harus banget Da Vinci yang menarik perhatiannya? Mengunci kedua bola matanya untuk mengikutinya seorang?

(Kekaguman? Rasa iri? Obsesi? Ketertarikan?

Riario juga bertanya-tanya).

Riario awalnya membenci Da Vinci—mereka berdua sama-sama anak haram, tapi Da Vinci masih memiliki kebebasan untuk menjalani hidupnya. Sementara ia harus hidup di bawah bayangan Sixtus palsu dan mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan kotornya.

(Riario menyukai burung. Karena burung itu bebas. Mereka menguasai langit seorang diri dan bisa kemanapun sesuka hati.

Da Vinci kebetulan menyukai hal yang sama.

Mungkin karena mereka serupa makanya ia membenci Da Vinci?).

"Riario," Da Vinci membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kalau kita sampai kau akan kemana?"

"Dokter."

"Bukan itu." Da Vinci mengetuk-ngetuk penanya. "Maksudku setelah itu. Apa kau akan kembali ke Roma?"

Waktu terasa berhenti . Riario memandang kedua bola hijau di kelopak Da Vinci, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia bisa menilai bahwa Da Vinci hendak menanyakan hal lain selain itu, namun memilih untuk tidak menyuarakannya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak akan tahu jawabannya.

(Seperti pertanyaan "kau bisa ikut dengan kami ke Florensia, kau tahu?" misalnya).

"Ya." Jawab Riario singkat. "Aku akan kembali ke Bapak dan minta pengampunan."

Kapal mereka sedikit berguncang karena ombak, namun pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala membuat mereka tidak mempedulikan itu.

"Kau sadar bahwa kemungkinan kau diampuni itu kecil 'kan?"

"Tentu." Riario menghela napas. "Namun itu satu-satunya tempat bagiku untuk kembali."

Pintu kamar Riario dibuka. Zoroaster rupanya. Mukanya terlihat sumringah. Hanya satu kemungkinan yang mereka pikirkan. "Leo! Ayo sini! Daratan sudah terlihat! YAAAAWP! Kita selamat! Nicoooo! Kita selamat! Kita tidak akan mati di lauut!"

"Kau kampungan sekali, Zo. Pelayaran segini sih, cuma pelayaran kecil!" seru Vespucci sombong.

"Padahak kau sendiri dua minggu yang lalu nangis-nangis ingin pulang ke pelukan mama."

"SI-SIALAN KAU, ZOROASTER!"

Mereka pun kejar-kejaran di deck kapal, dengan tawa para awak sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu semoga beruntung," Da Vinci merobek satu halaman buku sketsanya dan memberikannya pada Riario. Wajah Riario tertegun. Ternyata sedari tadi Da Vinci tengah menggambarnya. Riario di sketsa tidak seperti dirinya. Riario di sketsa Da Vinci tengah tersenyum lembut (bukan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan ketika mengancam orang), dengan mahkota bunga berwarna vermillion aneh yang pernah dia lihat di dunia baru. Orang di gambar ini terlalu indah, bukan gambaran dirinya sama sekali.

(Tapi katanya orang yang digambar seniman adalah gambaran orang tersebut di mata sang seniman. Apa Riario terlihat seperti itu di mata Da Vinci?

Riario mendengus. Ini bukan kisah drama roman Yunani).

Da Vinci berdiri. Sepertinya ia hendak bergabung degan Zoroaster dan yang lainnya. Riario tidak berkomentar apa-apa, lagipula apa hak dia?

Namun Da Vinci berhenti di ambang pintu. Badannya bersandar sedikit kontraposto ke dinding. "Kau tahu," katanya, "kadang aku berpikir, andai kita lahir di dunia yang berbeda,"

Suara burung camar samar-samar terdengar. Mereka pasti sangat dekat dengan pelabuhan.

"Kau dan aku pasti akan berteman dengan baik."

Da Vinci membalikkan badannya. Mulutnya tersungging sedikit.

"Mungkin lebih dari itu."

(Lebih dari itu? Seperti apa, _Artista_? Sepasang kekasih? Kau membuatku tertawa).

"Andai saja." Ulang Riario. Da Vinci nyengir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya keluar karena dipanggil Zoroaster.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu." Katanya sebelum pergi. "Kuharap kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak harus membunuhmu."

Riario tahu bahwa petualangan mereka di Dunia Baru akan berakhir pada akhirnya. Lalu mereka akan menjadi musuh kembali. Tapi rasanya ... sudahlah. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia sedepresi ini.

(Ia yakin kalau ia sedih karena kematian budak favoritnya, Zita, yang amat ia kasihi. Namun lubuk hatinya tahu ada hal lain yang mempengaruhi).

"Lain kali kalau kita bertemu aku akan membunuhmu dan membuatmu menyesal telah membantuku!" teriak Riario, "_Artista_!"

Da Vinci tertawa mendengarnya. Zoroaster terlihat ingin menonjok muka sang keponakan Sixtus IV sementara Nico mati-matian menahannya.

"Semoga beruntung kalau begitu!" balas Da Vinci, _"Count_!"

Da Vinci lalu membawa teman-temannya turun kapal. Riario tersenyum simpul. Ia melihat sketsa dirinya sebelum melipat dan memasukkannya ke kantung celana. Kemudian ia bersiap-siap untuk menemui dokter dan mengobati kakinya.

—_sampai mereka bertemu lagi._

* * *

><p>*Kontraposto: Memiringkan badan hingga titik tumpu berpindah pada salah satu kaki. Struktur badan akan membentuk garis S. Contoh adalah patung David karya Michelangelo, atau cari di gugle buat penjelasan lebih lanjut.<p>

A/N: Karena memberi "FIN" di akhir cerita udah mainsetrum #DUK. Dan apakah ini masuk persyaratan ... lihat saja nanti. Gosh, kurang nembak banget kayaknya, tapi lebih dari itu udah terlalu OOC _(:"3

Kenapa ga boleh AU #nawar


End file.
